Bad Romance
by madasmonty
Summary: They looked each other in the eyes one moment too long, and the next thing either of them knew, their lips had clashed together and their hands were grabbing and clawing, ripping at all barriers between them. Frederick/Tony slash.


**Bad Romance**

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance,  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance._

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance.

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance.

1.

The first time Frederick had kissed him, they had been in the middle of an argument…again.

He tried to talk calmly, Tony yelled.

He yelled, Tony positively _screamed_.

He made one too many "mortals are so weak", Tony raised his hand to slap him, and Frederick caught it to stop the hit.

They looked each other in the eyes one moment too long, and the next thing either of them knew, their lips had clashed together and their hands were grabbing and clawing, ripping at all barriers between them.

When Tony returned to his house, clothes askew and hair slightly messy, he had thought that would be that; they had both satisfied their curiosity and most primal needs, and they were done now.

That was the thing about Frederick; he could be very _persuasive_...

2.

Tony leant back against the wall, his legs tucked under him as he sat on the window seat of his room, looking out at the clouds outside and the sun rising just behind them.

How did an insignificant boy from America get here?

He gently stroked the fabric of the shirt he wore – _his _shirt – and it ran through his head, yet again, just how wrong this was.

Tony Thompson, best friend of Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, falling into bed with Frederick the Great each night. How wrong was that?

Tony sensed the vampire watching him from the bed in the centre of the room – this was the first time he had stayed the night, and he wondered momentarily if maybe he was a little more attached then necessary as well.

_They should be mortal enemies._

But right then, they weren't.

And Tony knew in that moment, that when this finished, it was still going to hurt.

3.

That night, Frederick was going for a record.

The night before, he had made the mistake of sleeping in Tony's room all night, and when he had woken up, Tony was wearing his shirt. How domestic was that? But he couldn't find it in himself to leave him, just like that, so he had stayed with him.

Then, there was a knock at the lid of the coffin.

"What?" Frederick yelled, annoyed. He assumed it was Gregory wanting blood or Anna wanting a new dress. The lid opened, and he was surprised to see Tony peering in, wearing her red Yankees cap.

"So…"she said with a coy smile, "Are you going to stay in here the whole night?"

_Yes_, Frederick wanted to say, _go away! You're a human! What am I even doing with you?_

But he didn't. Instead, he smiled at Tony – actually _smiled _at him – and got up.

"Right let's make it quick." He grinned.

4.

"So is this it? He said, standing in his parent's front room, hands in his pockets. Looking for the entire world like a petulant schoolboy.

Tony shrugged, turning his back on him. "I'm not going to be anyone's dirty little secret anymore, Fred. I've had enough,"

"You are so much more than my dirty little secret, Tony Thompson," he whispered, stepping close behind him. He closed his eyes at Frederick's cool breath on the back of his neck. A second later he felt a cold hand wrap around his waist, pulling him back into the vampire's grip.

"Frederick, stop it," he breathed, his voice becoming more strained as he felt his hand slide beneath the hem of his jumper. "Please…"

"I'll never let you go," the vampire whispered against his neck.

"You'll have to when you can't find me," Tony replied, breaking free of his hold altogether. "I don't want this anymore. I want to focus on my studies, and my life without you. I have to move on."

As he said this, he turned around and faced the flames in Frederick's eyes. He smiled a grin that made his heart sink simultaneously and his pulse rate flutter.

"Oh, a nice little game of hide-and-seek, I love that. I will find you, Thompson," he promised, his grin fading as he backed the boy into the wall.

"I'm serious, Frederick!"

"As am I. I won't let you throw away what we have," he murmured, looking deep into the human's eyes. He stared steadily back, fighting down the urge to give in.

"We've been together two months, Frederick. Get real," he said, pushing him away. For a moment he looked surprised, before his usual mask crept over his face.

Tony hated himself for this. But he had to do it.

Frederick moved closer, one hand reaching up to stroke Tony's cheek.

"You don't mean that. You don't want to leave me," he whispered, his lips a bare inch from Tony's. Tony felt the weight of his words, like a tangible force against his will, as he closed her eyes and let himself be kissed..

His kiss was like honey and poison. It crept into the little boy's veins, drugging him until he was all but dependent on it. He pulled him closer, against his will.

"How much longer, Frederick, before someone finds us out? Before Mum walks in on us one day, or your wife discovers the truth? Or Rudolph or Gregory find out? This can't go on. Accept that," he whispered, finding the strength to speak after Frederick stopped kissing him.

"Is that what this is about?" he growled in frustration, before Tony slid away from him, crossing his arms defensively.

"I don't want this anymore!" he yelled, his fists clenching. The vampire looked startled for a moment, before his face hardened.

"Yes, you do," he said baldly, before grabbing him close and kissing the life out of him. He could feel the aggression in him, the passion, and the identical need he stoked in Tony.

He was like a wild tiger that had come purring against the boy's cheek.

An alarm bell went off in Tony's head when Frederick shoved him against the wall.

Yearning and lust filled him; but he hadn't forgotten his aim in calling him here, in the few hours his parents weren't home. He wouldn't get distracted. Not Tony Thompson.

Not distracted at all.

He abruptly pushed him away, sliding down the wall.

"I think you should leave, Mr Sackville-Bagg," he said, straightening his ruffled clothes. Frederick was in no better state, breathing as raggedly as Tony was, his shirt untidy and his hair dishevelled. Had Tony done that?

Frederick shook his head, stepping closer, as Tony was assailed by a strong sense of menace and danger. But he held his gaze, even whilst he stepped back from him, his chin tilting defiantly.

"Oh, no Thompson, I'm not walking away. You can't get rid of me that easily," he snarled. Tony crossed his arms again, fighting to calm his breathing.

"Just leave, Sackville-Bagg," he muttered.

"Fine. I'm going, but mark my words, Tony Thompson," Frederick said, enunciating every syllable of the name clearly, enough to make shivers erupt under Tony's skin. "I will find you."

THE END


End file.
